The Guardian & The Caretaker
by ericaj318
Summary: When magic is released back into the world, the Library doesn't believe four Librarians and a Guardian will be enough so it calls another Guardian. Street smart Ellis Taylor joins the fight and things soon heat up between her and Jenkins.
1. Chapter 1

Ellis Taylor sat down in her apartment after a long day chasing bad guys on the streets of NYC. She'd been a detective for the past five years, but recently crime had spiked.

She took a sip of her wine just as she saw a letter slide underneath her front door. Ellis stood, walked over to her door, bent over and picked up her letter. It was from the library. She opened it and it was blank at first, but then words began to appear. It read:

"You have been selected to interview for a

prestigious position with the

Metropolitan Public Library."

'What kind of position would I be qualified for in a library?' she thought to herself before she shrugged and decided to pursue it.

Ellis took a quick shower and changed into jeans and a blouse before she went to the address on the outside of her envelope.

She took a cab but the location was different the library as she knew it. Ellis shook off her concern and paid her fare before getting out and making her way to the doors. She opened the double doors and saw two floors, filled with books, and tables covered in materials. To her right, there was a staircase completing the beauty of the sight before her.

Ellis' thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice. "Excuse me, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

She turned in the direction of the voice and saw an older man, tall, his hair grey but mostly white. He was dressed in a button down with a bow tie, very attractive. Ellis moved forward, offering the letter, "I received this in the mail."

The man took the paper and read it. He remained silent for a moment before he spoke, "It would appear you have been chosen as another Guardian. My name is Jenkins," he offered his hand, though his tone was less inviting.

Ellis shook it, "Ellis Taylor, Detective with the NYPD. What exactly am I Guardian to?" she asked.

Jenkins moved away as he began to explain, "The Librarians. There are four of them, though only three currently in this area with their other Guardian, Eve. She is in charge and I would not cross her if I was you," he gestured around the room with open arms, "It is the Librarians job to protect magic from getting in the wrong hands, and it is your job to defend them."

She nodded, "So, magic is real?"

It was his turn to nod, "Yes, and recently some of it was freed, put back into the world. Making it even more challenging to shelter. Perhaps that is why you were called," he changed the subject, "Would you like some tea while you await the others?" he offered with a small smile.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," she agreed, "Are they on a magical mission?" she followed up with.

Jenkins replied, "Yes, they are trapped in a labyrinth with a minotaur."

Ellis didn't say anything else as she took a seat at the main table, her eyes scanning the papers sprawled across. Nothing she was looking at made any sense but she didn't stare long before Jenkins returned and placed a tray of tea before her.

"I realize this is a lot to take in," he began, his tone more calming, "But the work is rewarding and a detective would do very well. Don't tell the others I was kind like this," he added, "They need to continue to feel as if they are an annoyance to me," he finished with a small wink.

Ellis smiled, "Thank you. Your secret is safe with me," she motioned sealing her lips and noticed a look flash in his eyes while she was doing it. "Why be nice to me?" she inquired.

Jenkins didn't get a chance to answer as the phone rang, "Excuse me," he apologized before taking the call. Ellis listened while he walked the caller through their call. He was very sarcastic, causing Ellis to smile.

He ended the call and looked at Ellis, "We need to open a door within the labyrinth, well I need to open the door, but you may need to be ready to fight," he warned.

"Happy first day," she smirked as she prepared.

Not too long after the phone call, a blonde woman and a man came barreling through the same doors Ellis had entered through.

"Help us barricade these doors!" the woman yelled, unable to worry about the new face yet.

Jenkins sighed, "You led it here? To my workspace?" he moved forward to brace the door with the others. Ellis moved into position too, in front of Jenkins, one of his hands was on the doors while the other was on her waist.

Even as they fought back a beast, which didn't exist until that day, Ellis couldn't help but feel something from the sensation of his hand on her body.

The force on the other side of the door stopped suddenly and two more people entered the library.

Jenkins and the others moved back to allow them in before he introduced their new team member. "Librarians, Guardian, this is Ellis Taylor. She arrived during your adventures and, it seems, the Library has called her to be an additional Guardian."

The blonde woman moved forward first, "I'm Colonel Eve Baird and I am happy to have the help. What line of work were you in? I was apart of the NATO counter-terrorism unit."

"NYPD Detective," Ellis replied, "happy to be here, I think."

"Hi," a young girl with red hair began, "I'm Cassandra Cillian, math girl."

The man who was with Eve offered his hand next, "Jacob Stone, the pleasure is all mine," he took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back causing Jenkins to roll his eyes.

The final young man introduced himself, "Ezekiel Jones, I steal things."

"Good to know," Ellis offered a wink, "It's nice to meet all of you," she looked around, "So, where do we begin?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ellis met with Eve the day after her arrival to learn about the team, and hopefully get a better grasp on things.

"So, who's the other Librarian?" Ellis began as the two women sat down at a bar with a glass of wine.

Eve was grateful to have a like minded person on the team, someone she could relate to. "Flynn Carter, he's been doing it for the past ten years. His job escalated and we were all involved. He's looking for the main Library while we continue his other work," she explained.

"You don't seem happy about his absence," Ellis inferred, "Is there more going on between the two of you?"

Eve sighed, "Is it that easy to tell? We kissed on the second day of knowing each other and now, he's gone."

Ellis was surprised, "Two days? That must have been some intense chemistry. I thought I felt that with Jenkins though," she admitted.

Eve laughed, "That man could use a girlfriend. I fully support you going after him," she took a sip of wine before changing the subject, "Ok, let me tell you about our Librarians. Jacob is a genius in both languages and history. Cassandra is a math genius but she has a brain tumor that comes with her gift. She's ok for now, but she won't be with us forever," she paused to let Ellis process.

"That's awful," she replied, "Should she even be involved in this?"

"I think so," Eve answered, "As for Ezekiel, he's sneaky and amazing with technology. He can get in and out of everywhere."

"Who are we up against? Jenkins said magic was recently released back into the world," she asked.

"The Serpent Brotherhood," Eve answered, "Their leader is unknown to us but we have faced one of his agents, a woman. She's strong but we've been able to defeat them so far."

Ellis threw back the rest of her glass and waved to their waiter for another, "Is there anything else I should know? You said Flynn is looking for the main Library, what does that even mean?"

"I'm new to this as well, but I was there when we were attacked in the Library. Somehow it folded up and disappeared. Jenkins gathers that it must be somewhere in a flux of some sort," Eve explained, as best as she could.

Ellis was trying to take all of this in but she was still having trouble so they talked about non magic things for the rest of their girls night, Ellis noting that next time they would bring Cassandra.

* * *

Ellis was the first to arrive at the Annex, as she'd learned their library was called, days later and she found Jenkins working, as usual.

"Do you ever take a day off?" she asked, startling him from the silence he was accustomed to.

He shook his head, "I have important research to do and with all these new faces, and the noise they bring, it is that much harder for me to get things done," he replied.

"Would it help you if I made the tea?" she asked, offering a bright smile.

He stopped himself from rolling his eyes, "You're from New York, do you really believe you can handle the tea?"

Ellis made a burn sound, "Looks like nice Jenkins is already gone, and I thought I was special," she added with a pout.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?" he asked, bluntly.

She wasn't ready for him to be so forward so she stumbled over her words as she tried to think of a denial. "No, why would I do something like that?" she finally decided on.

Jenkins laughed, "You're welcome to but you won't be in the Annex very often due to missions, so if that's your goal then don't beat around the bush, as they say. I'm immortal but you may not have very long," he revealed, his words shocking after the way he'd started their day.

"You're immortal?" she replied.

Jenkins sighed, "That's what you took from what I shared. Yes, I have been on this Earth since the time of Camelot."

Ellis moved toward him, her curiosity outweighing her nerves, "Were you a Knight?"

He was about to answer when, once again, the phone interrupted them. He ended the call just as the rest of the team appeared.

"You're a go getter, aren't you?" Eve stated, seeing Ellis already there.

She shrugged, "I don't have much of a home life. When I'm there, I just want to be back at work."

Eve nodded, "I'm the same," she turned to Jenkins, "So, what do you have for us today?" as Cassandra and Ezekiel began decorating the Annex for Christmas.

"Santa has gone missing," Jenkins replied. He began breaking down the case but Ellis was thinking other thoughts.

"Nope, this isn't real," Eve started after the mission briefing, "Magic is one thing but Santa, no way."

Cassandra jumped down from the stairs, Ellis had just learned about her tumor, "I am so in!"

Ezekiel and Jacob joined Cassandra's side along with Eve. Ellis lingered back, "I think I'd like to stay behind and help on the research front and also learn more about this world."

Eve pursed her lip, "I don't see that as a bad thing. We'll call you in if things get too wild. Don't be too much trouble for Jenkins."

"Trust me, I won't," Ellis shot Eve a wink before they left through the front doors, leaving her alone with Jenkins again.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're immortal," Ellis brought up again, "You must have a very interesting list of lovers," she mused.

Jenkins frowned, "It's surprisingly not as long as you'd imagine. Are you going to continue hitting on me, or do we just get straight to it as your generation does?"

Ellis cocked her head to the side, "Straight to the point again. We can do that but I can also be old fashioned. From the way you're talking, you must be experiencing some of the chemistry I have been?"

"I have which is why I'm attempting to help you pursue it. Like I said before, you don't have much time," he replied.

She thought for a moment and decided to test his nonchalant attitude. Ellis moved closer until she was within inches of Jenkins. She ran her hands under his suspenders, up to his shoulders before slipping them off. She moved her attention to his shoulders again before she leaned in, on her tiptoes, ready to kiss him and stopping just centimeters away.

She whispered, "Are you sure this is how you want us to start our love story?"

Jenkins' breath caught, it had been many years since a woman had been this close, "Yes, because it can start like this but move much deeper, if we allow it," he closed the gap, placing his lips to hers.

Ellis' eyes were wide as he kissed her, she thought he was bluffing, but they quickly closed as he hands moved up into the hair on the back of his neck pulling him in closer. She pulled away first, breaking the kiss.

"Do we keep this a secret from the others?" she asked, distracting herself from the vision in her mind of what should be happening next.

He frowned, "Is that really what you want to discuss right now?"

Ellis sighed, "No, but they could come back through those doors anytime, so it kind of matters which way we want to go with this. We just met, how can I even feel things this strong?"

"I think it's just a part of your job description," he replied, "There's no privacy in this Annex so public is the only way, unless you are uncomfortable with that," he revealed, his tone frustrated as his body ached to continue what they were doing.

"Will this be just sex or can we leave the Annex and go on dates?" she asked.

Jenkins shook his head, "Why don't we just see where things go?"

"That's probably smart," she replied, "I don't have a long track history of relationships with too many emotions involved. Work always comes first," she almost lamented moving back toward him.

Jenkins reached down and grasped her cheek before he leaned down and resumed the kiss, his body pressed against hers. One of his hands wandered down to the waistband of her pants, slipping in and traveling lower until he reached her destination and began rubbing. Elli's moaned into his mouth as they moved into the stacks, out of sight in case anyone returned. Getting caught in a kiss was one thing but what they were doing…

* * *

A few days passed, along with mission which Ellis always managed to stay out of, when she and Jenkins were in the Annex together. They were doing research but also sending playful glances back and forth.

"We could use that door to go anywhere we want," Ellis began, "Why don't we go enjoy dinner in another city, a beautiful city?"

Jenkins smiled warmly toward her, "Where would you want to go? We could always check on the kids at the science fair," he suggested.

"I'm a kid too," she teased before truly replying, "But what's more important is that you think that's a date, checking on our team in the field?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Perhaps if things are going well, we could go to a local restaurant and enjoy a meal together? Is that a satisfying compromise?"

Ellis thought over his proposal and, finally, nodded, "Yes, I don't see why I would try and argue with you. Lead the way," she hopped off her seat and walked toward the door.

Jenkins met her there, where he offered his arm which she gladly took and they made their way through the double doors into the halls of a high school.

"Can I be assigned your guardian so that I don't ever have to leave your side?" Ellis thought outloud as she leaned her head against his arm.

Jenkins smiled, though she couldn't see it, "Immortality doesn't afford me a Guardian unfortunately, but I think you can keep making up excuses to stay behind. It seems to be your specialty," he joked, earning a pinch on his forearm.

He walked them into the school's gym which was now an out of this world science fair with things no high schooler should even be working on. Jenkins got them a soda icee to share and then led her to Ezekiel and Cassandra.

"How are things going?" Jenkins began the conversation with Ezekiel and Cassandra's faces filled with shock.

Ezekiel put his finger in the air, "You're out of the Annex."

"I do have free will," Jenkins reminded them, then leaned his head toward Ellis, "And, she wanted to get out and share a date," he changed the subject, "How are things going here?"

Cassandra didn't answer as she looked around the room, distracted by all the projects but Ezekiel showed Jenkins and Ellis something which meant nothing to Ellis but put Jenkins on the right track.

"There is a cult here somewhere," he began, "Be on the lookout for the power of three." Jenkins shared his thoughts and then looked at Ellis, "I think they have this handled, would you like to leave the high school and see if we can find dinner?"

Ellis smiled brightly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Just as they were at the doors to leave, Ellis' cell phone rang and it was Eve. "Yes?" Ellis answered.

Eve replied, "I need you and Jenkins in the library, now."

Eve's tone was so grave, Ellis couldn't ignore the request. She hung up and broke the news to Jenkins, "We have to go back to the Annex, Eve needs us."

Jenkins sighed, "Perhaps dinner there, just the two of us?" he offered.

Ellis smiled, "We could go to my place, I'd have to get take out because there's never food there but it's a little cozier then our place of business," she added as they reached the doorway in the school that would lead them back to the Annex.

What they found on the other side was Eve and a redhead.

"Who's this?" Ellis asked, "And, how did she get in?"

"She was in charge of the fair," Eve replied, "I don't know who she really is."

The mystery woman turned to face them all, Jenkins backed away, his expression showing him that he knows this woman. "Morgan Le Fay?" he gasped, "You're behind this?"

The woman smiled, "Long time no see," she answered before parting the main table in half and walked right to them. "I am only the creator of the app. My only goal is the reap the benefits of the magic flowback."

"Will you hurt the kids?" Ellis asked, unable to stop from watching the way Jenkins looked at her.

Morgan smiled, wickedly, "I can only answer that by saying you may want to stay in here for the next few minutes."

Eve pulled her gun causing Jenkins to speak, "Shoot her."

"No," Eve replied.

"She is one of the most evil and powerful," Jenkins began to protest but Morgan raised her fingers in the air, uttering the phrase, 'hold your tongue.' Jenkins began choking, unable to breathe while Eve continued to confront her.

Ellis placed her hands on Jenkin's shoulders, wishing to comfort him in some way. He was able to begin catching his breath when Morgan walked back out.

"Are you ok?" Ellis asked, her voice think with concern.

He ignored her worry and looked at Eve, "She has left a trail of death and destruction for one thousand years. You have to stop her at whatever cost," he almost begged. Eve nodded and left.

Ellis looked at Jenkins once more, "Can I get you something to help?"

He shook his head, gripping his throat, his face still red, "It was magic so only time can heal me."

"How did you know her so well?" Ellis followed up, "Old flame from Camelot?"

"What makes you think that?" Jenkins asked.

Ellis laughed, "I'm a detective, I know how to ready people. You want her gone for more then just the things she's done to the world. You don't have to share," she added, "It is none of my business."

Jenkins shook his head, "All you need to know is that she is one of the most evil creatures in this world and I would never let her hurt you, no matter what history she and I might have," he revealed.

Ellis wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head against his back, "Let's just hope its finished by dinner time so I can take you home with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ellis woke next to Jenkins, in her bed, and found him still sound asleep. She grabbed her phone and sent to a text to Eve. It read, 'Jenkins and I are going to take a few days off. He doesn't know it yet. Will you guys be ok?'

A reply came in a matter of seconds, with a yes and many thumbs up emojis. Ellis smiled to herself as she laid and waited for Jenkins to wake up. He stirred not too long after and smiled when he saw her awake next to him.

"Good morning," he began as he looked at the time, "Why did you let me sleep so late?"

She returned his smile, "If you must know, we have a few days off to enjoy each other. So, what would you like to do?"

Jenkins attempted to hide his panic at being away and asked, "Who authorized this time off?"

"Eve," she answered, "Now, will you answer my question about what you want to do with our time?" she asked again as she got up from the bed and threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"You're getting dressed? What if something I wanted to was stay in bed longer?" he teased, stil without a shirt, enticing her.

Ellis pulled off her top, slowly, climbing back into the bed with her sweats still on, "Would you like to stay in bed, Sir?" she asked before leaning down and placing kisses along his chest, then to his neck, and his jaw before she paused at his lips, after listening to the soft moans escape him during her journey.

"Yes," he whispered softly, taking her lips with his own, pulling her closer to him. She ran her hands up his chest while his ventured down to remove her pants.

Ellis broke the kiss and looked down at him, her eyes staring right into his, "This time will not be filled with only sex," she began, "We are going to go do couple things together too, ok?"

"If you wish," he answered, reaching up to pull her back into the kiss but she resisted again causing him to let out a groan of frustration. "What is it, my Dear?" he asked.

Her expression was one of thought, amazing considering how ready they each were for what they'd been preparing to do. "Why won't you tell me who you were, back in your early life?"

"It's not that I won't, it just doesn't matter," he replied, "Do you really need to know?"

"No, it's just curiosity," she answered, leaning back down to resume the kiss, "You'll let me in eventually."

She adjusted herself until he slid inside of her causing them both to gasp, his hands firmly gripping her hips.

* * *

"Now, what shall we do with the rest of our day?" Jenkins began, catching his breath from their workout, "Not that I have any energy left after your needs," he teased.

Ellis rolled her eyes, "You'll make it another day, I promise. And, you don't seem to be complaining."

He shook his head, "Why would I? So, what's on your mind? I know you have an itinerary planned out for us," he revealed how well he knew her after their short time of knowing each other and being involved.

"You're right," she smiled, "I was hoping we could go horseback riding and then have a late lunch, early dinner, before coming back here and testing out how many times we can…" she let her words linger in the air.

Jenkins felt something awaken in him, again, but he shook it off. "I think we can make those things happen. Lead the way," he offered, walking toward her and taking her hand.

Ellis glady grasped his hand in hers as they left her building and set out on the streets of New York for an adventure and much needed romance.

"Have you ridden a horse?" Jenkins asked as they neared the stables.

"Not since I was a child," Ellis answered, "Do you think we should ride together?" she asked with a wink.

Jenkins couldn't help but laugh, as he looked down, "I don't see why not, You can ride in front of me."

She nodded, "Sounds good. I hope it doesn't affect you too much," she teased gaining a smile from him as their horse was brought out.

Ellis mounted first before Jenkins followed, sliding on behind her causing her to have the feelings she'd accused him of. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hands around the front of the saddle.

"Are you ready? They said we can ride around the park for two hours," Jenkins began, also feeling what she was battling. They had become so sexual, it took next to nothing for either of them to be ready.

She nodded, "Let's do this. We should stop for other things if we have the time."

"In the park? We have to retain some standards," he scoffed as he got the horse to begin walking forward. "Is there anything else you ever think about?"

Ellis grinned, leaning back against him as she replied, "I used to but you have a different effect on me, sometimes just glancing in your direction gets things started," she confessed. "Why do you think that is?"

Jenkins sighed, "There was a prophecy many years ago that a woman would come to me and find a way to become immortal."

Ellis shook her head, "That can't be me," she continued, "A true match, for you, would have to be royalty or a Librarian, not a detective. Plus, I highly doubt your prophesied love is going to be found based on sexual attraction."

She felt Jenkins shrug from behind her as he spoke, "You never know what fate has in store for any of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Ellis returned from another area of the Annex to see many frustrated faces, "I was only gone for a few minutes, guys. What's going on?" she saw a new face in the group, "You must be Flynn."

Flynn nodded, his expression confused. Jenkins brought everyone up to speed, "Ezekiel spoke first and is now in charge of arbitrating dragon grievances and Flynn, that's Ellis our other Guardian."

"What's the dragon want?" Ellis asked, shaking her head at the words leaving her lips.

Jacob replied, "His pearl."

Eve jumped in, "Since Ezekiel has to stay and deal with what he's gotten himself into, Ellis, you'll have to come with us."

Ellis nodded, "I'm ready for some field action. When do we leave, it sounds better then being stuck with an angry dragon," she threw a wink to Jenkins, who returned a glare.

Flynn took the time to share, "We are headed for the Vatican in just a few minutes," he motioned for Jenkins to open the doors.

Jenkins moved to Ellis' side before getting them on their way, "Be careful, alright?" he requested, tenderness in his eyes.

Ellis smiled, wrapping her arms around him, before she released and looked into his eyes, "You too."

Flynn was agitated, "Can we please get this started?"

Jenkins nodded, "Of course, Sir." He made his way to the glove, plotting their coordinates, before spinning it and then opening the doors.

The team made their way through, Jenkins grasping Ellis' wrist before she was through. He gave her a comforting squeeze, unable to say anything as the Dragon had returned.

Flynn led the way, guiding the team out of the Vatican (which they had accidentally broken into), and down beneath the streets. There, they discovered a cavern with very dangerous traps which allowed them to reach the pearl.

Jacob grabbed the one they were after and they made their way back to street level and found themselves in a museum. Jacob threw the pearl to the ground in rage at the art in the room and a golden apple rolled out, which Cassandra scooped up.

"What the hell is going on?" Eve asked.

Jacob walked back to them, "I don't know, but when I had that thing in my hands, it made me the worst version of myself," he explained.

"Where is it now?" Flynn asked.

Ellis pointed to the next room, where she saw Cassandra go toward, "Cassie has it."

Eve shrugged, "She can't be too bad, right?"

"I guess we'll find out," Flynn and Ellis said in unison as they moved in the direction she had wandered in.

Eventually they found Cassandra and she was using her brilliant math skills for very evil purposes. Jacob and Flynn used pie to distract Cassandra into dropping the apple but Eve scooped it up.

Ellis moved toward her, "Put that in my bag so no one else does things they'll regret with it."

Eve shook her head, "No, I think I like having it. I finally know I am the boss of this operation, and it feels good."

Ellis moved forward to take it from her but Eve blocked her with her free arm. "Are we really going to do this?" Ellis sighed, throwing her bag to the ground and raising her fists.

Eve also took a fighting stance but she had the apple in one hand and a knife in the other. Eve lunged first and Ellis dodged it, landing an uppercut to Eve's jaw, but it barely stopped her.

"That thing is making you stronger," Ellis noted, moving in for another attack, but instead of landing her mark, she felt the knife cut down the side of her arm. Ellis stopped her attack as she reached out for her arm and pulled back a blood covered hand.

"Someone else can get the apple from her," Ellis shouted, "I'm out."

Flynn took over and only succeeded in gaining it for himself, turning into an egomaniac. The only positive was that he led them back into the Annex.

Ellis moved through the doors with the others, shocked by the sight of a table full of (she supposed dragons), her vest off and around her injured arm.

Jenkins looked up when the doors opened and immediately noticed Ellis. He was on his feet and by her side in a matter of seconds. "What happened?" he asked, lifting her vest to see her blood covered arm.

"Eve sliced me while she was possessed by that damn golden apple," Ellis replied, "Do you think they can spare you for a minute to fix me up?"

Jenkins shook his head, "I don't care if they can spare me or not, you're far more important. "Come with me," he urged, leading her into another part of the Annex. "Take a seat," he said once they reached their destination, "and remove your vest."

Ellis did as he said and watched as the blood started flowing more freely once again, "She must have gone deeper then I thought."

Jenkins moved closer and began examining her wound, amused by her attempts not to wince and remain tough. "I'm going to need to put in stitches, would you like me to numb the area?"

Ellis shook her head, "I'll be ok," she changed the subject for a distraction, "How are things going with the dragons?"

'Dulaque showed up. He leads the Serpent Brotherhood and we've known each other in our pasts," he began weaving thread into her skin, "His goal is to get the others to vote to dismantle the Librarians. He got close but Ezekiel and I pulled some tricks out of our sleeves."

Ellis spoke through her teeth, "I wish I could have seen you in your element. I bet it would have ended in some fun for both of us," she tried to keep in good spirits.

Jenkins shook his head, continuing his work, "No, I was not heroic, not at first anyway. I'm actually relieved you weren't here to see me today."

"Nothing you could have done would be able to change the way I feel about you," she comforted, clenching her teeth back together as soon the last word left her lips.

Jenkins glanced up at her as he began tying off her stitches, "And, how do you feel about me?" he asked, as he had been about to reveal feelings earlier that day.

Ellis wanted to answer but she couldn't get past her fear of being vulnerable and simply uttered, "I like you," as Ezekiel appeared in need of Jenkins' expertise.

"I like you too," Jenkins whispered before he helped her up and they rejoined the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenkins and Ellis were finishing a meal, still holding each other at arm's length emotionally, as her cell phone began to go off. Ellis let out a huff before she answered, "Taylor."

Jenkins watched Ellis on the call, knowing it was the team from the look on her face. She hung up and looked up at him with a defeated expression, "Flynn's back and he needs all of us to open the door and get the Library back. I told them where we were so we can just open the door over there."

He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her upper arm, "We'll have more time for days like this."

Ellis laughed, "The day we met, you told me we didn't have time because my life expectancy isn't very long. Can't have it both ways," she reached out for his hand, taking hold of it, "Let's go to work."

Jenkins and Ellis stepped through the doorway, which normally led to the restaurant's kitchen, and entered the Annex. Jenkins was in action mode, instantly, "What have we got?"

Flynn laid out all the items, along with the team, that needed to be hooked up to the doorway. Ellis stepped back and watched, unable to get over her bitterness that her date with Jenkins was ruined.

Once Flynn had everything moving, he looked at Jenkins while the room filled with smoke, "Your notes were so helpful."

Ellis noticed Jenkins face take on a look of shock just as she realized each item was something they'd gathered on a mission. Jenkins replied, "I never sent you any notes."

"They played us!" Ellis yelled, "Turn it off!" but she was too late as Dulaque appeared, she knew his face from their dragon issues.

Dulaque gave the room a sly grin, "You all have done a wonderful job for me," he sauntered through the doors followed by a sprinting Eve and Flynn.

For Ellis and the others, the room faded to black.

* * *

When Ellis came to, she had no idea how much time had passed but no longer cared when she saw Jenkins nearby.

"What happened?" she asked, crawling over to him, "Are you alright?"

He nodded, "I'm not sure but Dulaque went through the doors and Flynn and Eve followed him. I don't know what he was after," he tried to reason out this situation as he stood, offering her his hand.

Ellis took it and stood, "Should we go in? See if they need help?"

Jenkins left her side and returned with a sword, "We need to be prepared because Dulaque could be trying to unravel time itself to bring back Camelot." He looked into Ellis' eyes, "Do you want to see who I am?"

She smiled, "If you're ready to show me, of course I am," she replied as they walked through into the darkness that lay beyond the doors.

Jenkins followed his instincts and guided Ellis to the Loom of Fate where they found Eve on the ground, bleeding and a man Ellis had never seen giving Flynn a beating.

"I am Lancelot!" the man proclaimed, "There are versions of you who could've stood a chance but there is only one man who is my equal and he isn't here."

Ellis was at Eve's side but watched as Jenkins made his entrance, using his sword to stop Lancelot (who she now guessed was Dulaque).

Lancelot's face was turned into surprise, "Galahad, why are you doing this? I want to bring back our home."

'Galahad,' Ellis thought to herself, 'Makes sense.'

Jenkins kept young Dulaque on his toes with one hand in his pocket causing Ellis to be completely enamored by the sight.

Flynn was rapidly fixing the Loom until it was complete and Jenkins was alone as Dulaque turned back into himself before vanishing. "Jenkins!" Flynn exclaimed as the man made his way back to them, "Why isn't she getting better?" Eve was still bleeding out.

"It was her fate to die," Jenkins answered, "I'm sorry."

"There has to be something," Ellis commented as she watched a spark light in Flynn's eye.

"Jenkins, help me with her," Flynn began and the two men brought her back into the Annex where three confused Librarians were waiting.

No one had time to speak as Flynn used the method that had started this adventure to bring back the Library and use a magical healing potion to fix her.

Once Eve was ok, Ellis made her way to Jenkins and leaned in close, "Galahad, huh? I should have seen it."

He almost blushed, "Now you know. Does it change anything?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, just like you said," she moved her hands and reached up to his chest, "However, it did make me feel some things, watching you use the sword the way you did."

"Follow me," Jenkins began, reaching for her hand. He led her to a secret area within the library where he moved in close and placed his lips upon hers.

Ellis was surprise, but only for a moment, as she deepened the kiss, beginning to untie his bow tie so she could get to his shirt buttons.

"Do I get to call you Galahad now?" she asked, breaking the kiss briefly, a wicked grin on her lips.

Jenkins shook his head, "I'd much rather you didn't. That was a version of me that really doesn't exist anymore," he explained.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "I know, I was just playing with you. But, there is something serious I need to tell you…" she paused waiting for him to be ready for her shift in tone.

He stole a quick kiss before he locked in eye contact, "What is it?"

"I wanted to say this another time, recently, but I chickened out," she began, "I love you," Ellis confessed.

Jenkins breathed in, deeply through his nose, before he responded to her revelation, "The same thing happened to me. I love you too."

Ellis' lips curled into a beaming smile as she resumed their kiss, moving her hands back to the buttons of his shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, kids," Flynn began, shortly after they'd literally saved the fabric of time. "It's time for you three to go out on your own with your Guardian," he gestured toward Ellis, who immediately felt a sense of anxiety. Flynn handed each Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jacob small books.

"Jenkins made each of you your own small version of the clippings book," he continued, "Work together on some, separate on others, and come to us when it's really difficult...but don't do that very often."

The three exchanged looks of excitement as they started to walk out of the room followed by Flynn and Eve, Jenkins had disappeared the second Flynn mentioned Ellis would be leaving too.

"Flynn, hold on a second," Ellis called out to him as he began to leave the room with the others.

He turned back and stepped in her direction, "What is it? Was the assignment unclear? They are going out now, and they need you for protection," he explained.

Ellis shook her head, "No, I want to stay here. With Jenkins," she confessed. Before he could speak again, she added, "They trained with Eve so if they don't need her out there, then they don't need me. The team doesn't even know me that well because I have been staying behind and helping from here. If its alone time with Eve you want, don't worry, I won't get in your way," she finished her initial argument.

Flynn stepped back, shocked by her boldness, "What makes you think you can tell me what you'll be doing? I am the Librarian," he challenged.

Ellis stepped forward, "You're right, I'm not the boss. But, I am also not a soldier which means I don't take orders. You may think its best for me to go with them on their adventures but that does not mean I have to do it," she explained.

Flynn and Ellis stood in silence for a few moments, staring at each other, neither willing to make the next move. Finally Flynn broke the stare off.

"Do you truly believe they can handle themselves out there without a Guardian?" he asked.

Ellis took a moment to truly think over his question, making sure her answer came from truth and not her own selfishness. She had an answer, one she hoped would get her what she desired.

Ellis began, "I do believe each one of them are capable without me, or Eve. I also know that they will go their separate ways and I can't be with all of them at the same time. However, if I'm here and within reach, they can call on me when they do get into a situation that's too much," she laid out her plan, hoping Flynn would agree with it. The last thing she wanted to say was that she needed to stay because she was in love with Jenkins and didn't want to leave his side. Flynn reached his hand to his chin as he thought over her proposal, allowing her to add more evidence to her claim.

"Flynn, I want to help them, and you. My goal is not to abandon my calling but I can do it best from right here. With Jenkins' door, I can open it and be anywhere in seconds. But, if I'm in one country with Cassandra and Jacob needs me, then I may be too late," she added, using the element of serious consequence to her advantage.

Flynn replied, after visibly thinking over what she said, "Your proposal is logical and I want to accept it, but there's an aspect of this situation which has not been resolved," he began, starting to pace the room as he spoke. "You are right that you aren't a soldier who has to follow my orders, but I do need to know that you respect me, and the way you handled your issue ended well but you didn't start out on the right track." He continued, "How do you think we can fix this? We can't have a working relationship if this is how you start a conversation, ready for a fight when one may not be necessary."

Ellis took a seat before she replied, "I know I came at this the wrong way. I got too emotional too fast," she paused hoping he hadn't read to deeply into her words. "I am happy to agree to come to you much more professionally with future issues because I do respect you and the work that you do," she added, "You've made it clear that my idea was a good one and this could have been resolved much quicker had I simply spoken my mind instead of making demands."

"Thank you," Flynn answered, genuinely, moving to take a seat across from her, "I think we can both agree that we got a little too passionate about our roles, but that is behind us now. If you would like to stay, then I won't stop you, as long as you're serious about helping the team if they call. You haven't been in the field very much," he stated, not wrong.

Ellis nodded as she spoke, "I'm not afraid to go out. I've only stayed behind because Eve has grown so close to the team, and she handles things well. But, I am just as much a member as anyone, and I will got out no matter what the danger. You have my word," she offered her hand to Flynn as she added, "The point is, I'm good if you're good. Deal?."

Flynn took her hand, in his own, and shook, "Deal. Let's go tell the others our new plan."

Before they got up to inform the team, Ellis spoke once more, "I'd be happy to. Also, just so you know, my deal applies to your time in the field as well. Don't be afraid to call even if you have Eve."

Ellis left the main room to find Jenkins, telling Flynn to share their news with the others and she would tell him. Ellis found Jenkins in his workshop.

"Did you come in here to pout about my removal from the Annex, or is it the Library now?" she interrupted his silence.

"It is whatever you want it to be, and no, I did not come here to pout. I just didn't believe Flynn and I could share a rational conversation had I shared my thoughts on his idea," he replied.

Ellis moved closer to him, leaning her head onto his arm, "I'm staying," she stated, simply.

Jenkins pulled away and grasped her upper arms, his face pure bliss, "How? What did you say to convince him?"

"I just explained the issue of having me out with one, far from the others, but if I was here I can get to any of them almost immediately," she replied, unable to hide her own glee.

Jenkins leaned forward and kissed her firmly, letting her go only after he felt he'd conveyed everything he felt through the kiss. "Shall we celebrate with a dinner in one of the cities you're always going on about?" he asked, once he pulled back.

Ellis shook her head, "I don't want anything but a quiet evening by your side, whether that includes food, a movie, or just me watching you while you work," she revealed, her tone tender.

He placed a small kiss on the top of her head before wrapping his arm around her, "I vote for a quiet meal and a movie at your place."


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later - just before the start of season 2

"Jenkins, I'm glad you let me talk you into getting away together," Ellis began as the pair sat together on a beach in Seabrook Island. "I know you love to work on your projects and protect the Library at all times, but I'm grateful you stepped away for this time with me," she leaned into him, resting her head against his arm.

He glanced her way, "It was no chore to leave the Library for a short time to be with you, alone. We rarely get that quality time," he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Ellis pulled away to grab sunscreen out of their bag when she stumbled upon a small book. She looked at Jenkins, a curious look in her eyes, "Dear, is this a mini clippings book you've packed for our vacation?"

He nodded, "Yes, you've caught me. The others have been so quiet since we defeated Dulaque making me more concerned with the state of things. I thought it best to be prepared," he explained.

She leaned in and placed her lips to his, nipping his lower lip as she released him. "You're lucky I like you so much, or I might be very upset by this," she held up the book. As she began to put it back into the bag, the pages flipped open exposing a mission. "The book knows neither of us are Librarians, right?" Ellis asked, looking at Jenkins with questioning eyes once again.

Jenkins shrugged, gesturing for the book, looking over the case once Ellis gave it to him. "Perhaps it's not that difficult. Also, it's here on a decommissioned Naval ship," he discovered.

"So, are we going to retrieve an artifact? Just the two of us?" she asked, an excitement dancing in her eyes.

"I don't see why we shouldn't," he replied, "The clippings book is confident in us so we should be too." He looked around at their things and frowned, "I suppose we should pack up and get changed."

Ellis shook her head, "You don't have to feign disappointment, Jenkins. I know you're thrilled by this development," she stood and started picking up their towels, shaking off the sand. "I'm alright with a vacation mission because it's still just you and I," she revealed as Jenkins stood to join her in the cleanup.

"That is the part that has me most enthused," he agreed, "As much as I look forward to getting back to the Library, I will miss these moments for just us. Things are never quiet there and I enjoy simple moments with you more then any other," he confessed.

Ellis stopped cleaning for a moment and wrapped her arms around his bare back, placing a kiss on his chest, "We'll make time for more of this," she said as she pulled away. "But, for now let's go get this artifact and get it back to the Library."

* * *

Ellis and Jenkins packed their things, planning to leave once their mission was complete, and made their way to Patriot's Point where the artifact resided upon the USS Laffey. They got in easily under the usual cover the others used and walked down the long dock to the ships. What they wanted was located in the smaller of the two.

"Are you ready to go aboard? The book didn't tell us where on the ship the radio will be but I'm almost positive it won't be out in the open," Ellis stated as the pair reached the bridge to cross onto the ships deck.

Jenkins gave her a nod, agreeing to everything she'd said. "We will merely have to walk through the entire craft until we locate it," he glanced at the two ships they were standing in between and smiled. "Being here is still a fantastic way to spend time together, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Ellis couldn't suppress her joy at visiting this site as she stepped onto the bridge, Jenkins taking a hold of her hand.

They walked around the front of the Laffey's deck until they found a doorway that led inside. The first thing they came across was the ship's galley.

"I doubt the radio will be in here," Ellis commented before a wicked thought occurred to her. "Have you ever made love on board a US Navy ship?" she lowered her voice as she posed her query to Jenkins. She wouldn't be surprised if he said yes, considering his extensive life.

Jenkins shifted his position to look at her, his eyes surprised, "This is certainly not the time to be thinking about things like that," he responded, seeing the disappointment in her eyes. He added, "And, no I have not, oddly enough."

"Well, looks like we might have found something I could be your first with," she mused as they moved through the doorways into the next section of the ship's interior. "I never really thought I'd find anything we'd do that would be your first."

Jenkins turned toward her once more just before they were about to go down into the engine room, "Would it mean something special to you to share in something like what you've suggested?" he tone was serious.

Ellis nodded but answered, "I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, ever. But, the thought of knowing that one of our memories together was really just ours, that's amazing."

Jenkins grabbed more tightly onto her hand as he went down into the engine room and surveyed the location for somewhere they wouldn't be able to be seen. He settled on a small compartment off of the tours main path and pulled her in with him.

Ellis laughed softly, "What are you doing?"

"If this is important to you then I will not hesitate to make it happen," he replied, "I brought the book that interrupted our time together so this is the least I can do to make up for that," he leaned forward placing his lips to hers, his tongue running across to gain entry within her mouth.

Ellis pulled back, "You did not ruin our trip," she began, "And, as much as I want to do this, if you're against it at all, we won't."

"Would I have scoured the ship for privacy if I wasn't into your idea?" Jenkins asked with a sly grin crossing his lips before he resumed the kiss, his hands running under her tank top, while hers made their familiar journey to his belt buckle.

* * *

Once they gathered themselves, somehow no one entered the engine area during their...time together, Jenkins grabbed a hold of Ellis' hand to continue the purpose of their visit. Jenkins led the way, back up the stairs and into the next hall.

Ellis moved ahead so they could each look into the closed displays until she found the radio that matched the image in the clippings book.

"Jenkins," she said his name in a raised tone to grab his attention, waving him to her. Jenkins joined her quickly, seeing the goal of their mission upon the table behind the glass. Ellis smirked, "Don't you wish Ezekiel was here, right about now?"

He nodded as they began to look over the security in order to find a way around it. Jenkins noticed the screws holding the glass in place, "Ellis, keep watch while I dismantle this case."

She moved to the hallways end to watch for any guests or employees who might enter, thankfully they'd received their case on a light day at Patriot's Point.

"How long will it take you?" Ellis asked to gauge whether or not she'd need to create a distraction to keep people away.

Jenkins hollered back, "Just a few minutes. Don't tell Mr. Jones, but I believe I could rival him as a master thief," he quipped causing Ellis to laugh.

"He wouldn't give such a claim a second thought," she replied.

Jenkins returned to her side moments later, the radio tucked away in their bag. "Are you ready to return to the Library? I've engineered a door through the ship's bridge."

Ellis nodded as he offered his arm to her, which she took, and he escorted her through their door back to the Library where their quiet ended, but that was the only thing affected. Jenkins and Ellis had become very skilled at finding ways to be together, no matter where they were or who they were with.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jenkins, did you hear them? The case is at a Gala in the Museum of History in NYC," Ellis began, "How would you feel about getting dressed up and going along?"

He glanced her way, "Someone has to be able to change the door's location if there's an emergency, though I wish we could," he looked back at his work.

Ellis merely nodded as she disappeared from the main area, another idea brewing in her mind. While she was gone, Cassandra, Ezekiel, and Jacob returned all summoned to the same location.

Jenkins looked up at the sound of footsteps coming into the room and he saw Ellis, back from her brief absence, dressed in an emerald green, off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline gown. "Have you decided to go along without me?" he asked.

Ellis shook her head, continuing her walk to him, "I am bringing the party to us, if that idea suits you?" she stopped just before him to place her phone and speaker onto the table, starting music. She looked back at him, his eyes catching hers, "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

Jenkins smiled tenderly as he took her hand and placed his other on her waist, "It would be my absolute honor." He began to slowly move them across the Library floor, her head resting on his chest.

As the song came to an end, Ellis pulled back, her expression changed causing Jenkins concern. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Ellis sighed, "It's going to sound silly that I'm worrying during a wonderful moment like this, but I am always waiting for the woman you're prophesied to be with to walk through these doors," she confessed, looking away.

"Ellis," he began, "I don't know why you're so convinced it isn't you. Sit down with me," he guided her to the stairs, taking a seat next to her once he knew she was settled. Then he continued, "Just because there is a prophecy does not always mean that it must come true. I was once convinced that Charlene," he paused to take in her look of surprise.

Ellis had never met Charlene but she'd heard so much about her. She couldn't control the sudden pang of jealousy she was feeling, but she gestured for him to continue.

"I was wrong about her," he began once more, "Though I had love for her, I always will, she loved Judson. I'm sharing this part of my past because there is no way any of us knows that the person we are destined to be with is the one we're with. Right now I know that I am in love with you and you are in love with me, and that is all that should matter. My eyes could never wander from yours," Jenkins explained, hoping that allowing himself to be so vulnerable and honest would assure her of his loyalty to them.

Ellis leaned forward and let her head rest on his shoulder, taking him in for a few precious moments of silence until she raised her head and turned to face him. "Thank you," she said softly, "I know opening up like that isn't easy for you, and it means so much to me that you were willing to do it for me. I know you're right, and I promise not to let those thoughts keep me from enjoying us ever again. I promise," her lips curled into a grin as she added, "Consider it my vow to you, Sir Galahad, honored Knight."

Jenkins shook his head before he leaned forward placing his lips to hers, laying her back against the stairs, his hand running up the side of her dress looking for the zipper.

"Right here?" Ellis gasped as she pulled away, suppressing giggles from his fingers running along her bare skin as he undid her dress, his touch so soft it tickled. "The team could come back in at any moment," she sobered up and focused, though she hated to ever object.

Jenkins looked down upon her, his eyes filled with tender care, his hand resting on her hip where her zipper ended. "Well, if you are too worried about getting caught I suppose we could resume our research," there was a hint of playful teasing within his voice.

"Shut up," Ellis laughed, pulling his face into her hands, each one resting on his cheeks, as she resumed the kiss and felt his hands move pulling her dress down off of her arms and then her body. Her own hands moved from his cheeks to push his jacket off of his shoulders, to the ground, taking care to undo each one of his buttons as slowly as possible, enjoying his moans of frustration during her careful work.

* * *

"We have a huge problem," Flynn announced as he came back through the door followed by Eve, Ezekiel, Cassandra, and Jacob.

Ellis was back in jeans and a button down, as if nothing happened while they'd been on their mission.

Jenkins responded, "What is it, Sir?" For whatever reason, Ellis didn't like how Jenkins spoke to Flynn, as if he was a servant, but she shook it off as she always did.

"Prospero has escaped his book and he's enlisted Moriarty," Flynn explained.

Eve took over, "If we'd worked together on our different assignments at the Museum event, we could have stopped him, but everyone was trying so hard to prove their independence, he got everything he needed."

Ezekiel, Jacob, and Cassandra nodded in agreement of Eve's explanation of the night's events.

"So, what do we do?" Ellis asked, unsure of what any of this truly meant, but she did know it was dangerous and it was better if they got ahead of it then attempted to play catch up.

Jacob responded, "I think we should try to get ahead of them. I'm not sure how, but if we could something that they needed then we might be able to have the upper hand."

"That's a good idea, Jacob," Cassie replied, sending a small smile his way, "So, what do we know that Prospero needs?"

Flynn leaned back in his chair, where he sat behind his desk, visibly mulling over the problem. Finally, he spoke, "Prospero has his book, which is only one of the two things he needs to be able to regain his power. He also needs his staff, which he broke. So, we just need to beat him to it, and I happen to know where one piece is."

Jenkins nodded, "That is a very good idea, Sir. This whole situation is very unusual, though. Fictionals always have to follow their story but somehow Prospero has found a way to break his narrative and have free will."

"Which makes him that much more dangerous," Ellis noted, "We better get to work," she gave Jenkins a frown, because she worried she would be on more missions and have less time for fun with him.


	10. Chapter 10

"The clipping book has spoken and we need to send someone or a team to Wexler University," Eve announced, her tone disenchanted from their string of failures with Prospero.

Ellis nodded, "Let me go in, I was great at college, what's the mystery that needs solving?" she asked, catching a look from Jenkins that she couldn't determine.

"Strange rituals and a missing mascot," Eve replied.

Jenkins spoke up, "Wexler is a bermuda triangle of magic where any small disturbance would cause pure chaos. This will not be a simple mission, and I cannot pretend to be comfortable with sending in one person."

Cassie raised her hand, "I want to go! I never got to go to college so this is kind of a dream mission for me."

Ezekiel rolled his eyes, "Of course it is."

"I'll go too," Eve announced, "Cassandra and I can survey the students and gather intel while Ellis goes undercover as a student."

Cassie frowned, "Why not me?"

"It's nothing personal, but I don't think you'll fit in smoothly enough to pull this off," Eve answered, honestly.

Ellis hopped off her seat, "Ok, not that we're all settled with our plan, can we go?"

Jenkins began to move toward the door to set their destination when he had a second thought, "Ellis, may I speak with you for just a moment before you go?"

She nodded, following him into the stacks where they would be out of earshot of the others. "What's up, Jenkins? I know you hate when I go out into the field, but this won't be a bad one. And, if I never do it then the team won't have any reason to keep me around."

"Yes, I know all of that is true," he replied, "But this isn't a simple mission as you believe it to be. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless. Just be careful," he requested before leaning down to her and placing his lips gently against hers.

Ellis soaked in the kiss until their lips parted, and gave him a smile, resting her hand on his chest, "I'll be ok, don't worry."

Jenkins did not appear to be convinced but he nodded and led her back out to the others where he set the door and sent them on their mission.

* * *

Ellis had an easy time blending in with one of the sororities, though they didn't have any information that would help their mission. She checked in with Eve and Cassie on the way to a frat party, hoping with more people to access, Ellis could learn more. Things did not go the way she planned.

In an attempt to gain the trust of the other students so they'd open up to her, she played a multitude of drinking games with them until she was way past her limit. Ellis pulled out her phone and snuck into the bathroom where she took off her shirt and sent Jenkins a selfie of her, in her bra.

After the picture was delivered, Ellis made her way back into the party where she found a girl keeping to herself. She approached her.

"Hi, I'm Ellis, what's your name?" she asked, hoping she wasn't slurring her words too much, but she knew she'd never be able to tell, pulling another drink off a tray being carried around.

The girl replied. She had short, very curly hair, she wore glasses and she was dressed very similar to how Cassie dresses. "My name is Lucy," the girl replied.

Ellis took a long swig of her drink, surprised by how sweet the contents were, "What are you into? I'm not sure this sorority scene is for me. Do you belong to any clubs?"

Lucy looked unsure of whether or not to share her answer with Ellis, but she must have found something trustworthy because she opened up, "I'm apart of a magic club, we don't call ourselves that, but we practice and we are getting really good. Is that something you'd be interested in joining?"

Ellis chose not to pretend to be shocked by her comments on magic, "I've never been gifted with much patience, but I do have a friend who would really like to meet with you guys. I'm gonna text her to come, her name's Cassandra." Ellis pulled back out her phone and saw several concerned texts from Jenkins, she dismissed them and found her messages with Cassie and set her a message to head to her location. She shared that she might have found the person responsible for unleashing whatever was going on.

Ellis made small talk with Lucy to keep her around until Cassie walked in, followed by Jenkins, whose expression did not look pleased at all.

"Lucy, this is Cassie," Ellis made the introductions, "And, that is my boyfriend Jenkins. Looks like it might be time for me to go."

Ellis walked away from the two women, hearing them hit if off right away. She reached Jenkins and chose not to try and say anything. Jenkins didn't say anything either as he led her from the party to the door back into the Library.

* * *

"I asked you to do one thing for me," Jenkins began once they were alone in one of his workrooms, "That place is filled with some sort of magic that's wreaking havoc on the campus and you thought getting exceedingly drunk was a smart idea?" He knew there was a very good chance she couldn't even keep up with him in her current state, but he was mad.

Ellis moved toward him, placing her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry babe. I was just trying to get the students to trust me and I was already gone when I thought to slow down," she revealed, suddenly sobering up a the sight of his reaction to her actions.

Jenkins shook his head, "Just don't do anything like that again, got it? I can't lose you," he pulled her into his arms before he changed the subject, "How are you feeling?" he asked, once she was out of his embrace, leaning against the desk.

Ellis shrugged, "I feel ok right now, but I probably won't in a few hours," she predicted moving toward him again, getting down on her knees in front of him, reaching up and grasping his belt buckle in her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Jenkins asked, feeling his breathing change from her touch.

She looked back up at him, mischievously, "Just making it harder for you to hate me in a few hours when you'll most likely have to take care of me," she undid his buckle, undoing his button and lowering his zipper before she pulled his pants to the ground.

"This isn't necessary," Jenkins almost gasped, "I would care for you without a second thought," he revealed.

Ellis was lowering his boxers when she replied, "I know that, but that doesn't mean I can't show you how grateful I am for you."

She gently grasped the base of his member, giving him a small smile before she sucked him into her mouth. His hands moved into her hair immediately as he groaned. She could only imagine what his expression must look like but she knew it was only turning her on more as she worked on him, teasingly running her tongue along his length hearing small moans from his deep voice above her.


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you think about taking things between us to a more serious level?" Ellis asked while she was alone with Jenkins, the team on another failing mission in their fight against the fictional.

Jenkins looked at her curiously, "What do you have in mind?"

Ellis wasn't sure she should pursue the conversation, not aware of how someone in Jenkins role, could truly live a life. "I was just thinking maybe we could talk about what comes next for us. We're basically living together and we've been together for almost a year now," she was beating around the bush.

"Ellis, my love," he began, "You don't need to tiptoe around your question. Just share with me what's on your mind and we can go from there."

She took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage she would need to initiate this conversation. "Ok, I am really wondering if you're allowed to get married or start a family? Because I see those things with you and I want to know if it's a real possibility, because if it isn't, I don't need those things. If I have you, I am happy," she finally blurted out the real things running through her head.

"I don't really have an answer to give," Jenkins replied, "I've never thought of that before because the opportunity was never there. Having a family with you is not something I would want to miss out on, but I suppose I'd have to do some research to find out if there is anything that stands in our way."

Ellis threw her arms around his waist, resting her head into his chest, tightening her embrace so she could take all of him in. When she pulled away, she smiled warmly up at Jenkins, "What would you think about trying to get pregnant?"

Jenkins inhaled, "I feel like that's something we've been doing during our time together," he joked.

Ellis slapped his arm, "I've been on the pill, goof," she reached up and grasped his cheek in her hand, "Be serious for a minute, babe. What do you really think of that idea? I'm not suggesting we track my ovulation or anything, just having me go off my medicine and seeing where things go…" she let her words linger.

"How about I do the necessary research first to make absolutely sure there's nothing to say that we can't," he replied just as they were interrupted by the team racing in through the door.

Jenkins stepped away from Ellis toward the team, which made her feel a little off about his reactions. He'd seemed so into it at first but then at the reality, he shied away so easily.

"Did you have success?" Jenkins asked.

Eve replied, "It turns out we're dealing with Dorian Grey."

"I dealt with him once, many years ago," Jenkins shared, "The only way to stop him is to expose him to the original portrait and it's been many, many years since it was painted. Mr. Stone, research all the properties he's owned under his current name and then trace backward."

Eve smiled, "I'm glad you have a working theory because right now, we were ready to give up and let him keep conducting his evil plan."

"I know that isn't true," Ellis spoke up, "Anything I can do to help out this case?" she offered.

Eve thought it over, "Well, it couldn't hurt to have more eyes, especially detective eyes like yours, in the club. Get changed into something more appropriate and then head in and keep a guard on things while we work this out."

"Done," Ellis agreed before disappearing to put on something she would be able to blend into the crowd with.

She chose a brown and tan corset with sleeves that rested just off her shoulders, thanks to a belt across her chest, and a black skirt that ran long in the back but was short and ruched in the front. Ellis finished her look and walked back out to the main Library where she was interested to see Jenkins reaction to her choice of clothing, or lack thereof.

She sighed as she saw Jenkins was nowhere to be found and went through the doors to do her part, her attitude slightly shifted from disappointment.

Ellis was on her own throughout the rest of the night until she received a text from Eve that they had found a way to defeat Grey. Ellis shook off the feeling that she hadn't really done anything and decided to have a drink instead, before she went back to the Library. She felt like she really needed one after the night she'd had.

She sat down at the bar and ordered a pineapple and vodka and sat there sipping it slowly until she felt a hand rest on the bare skin of her back. She turned, ready to fight off the person invading her space, until she saw it was Jenkins, dressed up in a dark blue suit that really brought out his eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the barstool beside her.

Ellis laughed a little while shaking her head no. Jenkins took the seat, ordering himself a scotch, before he looked at her again, taking in the full sight of her. "You look breathtaking," he finally said, feeling his body react to her.

"Thank you," she replied, blushing, "You clean up pretty well, yourself. So, you guys fixed the problem?"

Jenkins nodded, his mind not on their work, "We found a way to create his photo and destroy him. I'm sorry if you feel you weren't apart of the plan, but I ensure you, your time in here was essential."

"I'm sure it was," she said, not even letting her tone come off as if she believed it, "Do you wanna get outta here and go somewhere more quiet? I think this outfit will prove to be quite the challenge to remove," Ellis changed the subject, not wanting to talk about anything serious anymore.

Jenkins smiled at her, brushing a strand of her curls behind her ear, "I do if you really want that, but I'm also here if you need to talk. Don't ever forget that I'm in love with all of you, not just the physical aspects."

"I know that, it's just been a shitty day," she explained, "Talking isn't going to make me feel any better. We can't solve my issues with feeling apart of the team without the rest of them, and we can't talk about making a baby or our future without doing research. So...the easiest fix is the physical."

"Rules are made to be broken, like having four librarians and two guardians," Jenkins replied, "So, if you want a baby then we'll have a baby," he leaned in to place his lips against hers, his hand resting on the leather covering waist.

Ellis smiled against his mouth as she pulled back, "Hold on a second, cowboy. I do want a baby with you, but only if it's something you want too. I'm not going to drag you down some road you have no desire to be on. Don't agree just to make me feel better. What do you want?" she inquired, looking into his eyes for the truth in the words he chose to answer with.

"I do want a future with you and a baby, maybe many babies," he answered wrapping her hands within his own, "I promise you that I would never say something just to please you, especially if that something was not a desire of mine as well." He looked at her more seriously, "Now, Ellis Taylor, will you do the honor of making a baby with me?"

"I can't promise it'll happen on the first try but yes, I would love to," she beamed as he let go of one of her hands to lead her out of the club to somewhere more private for the event.


	12. Chapter 12

"Flynn, slow down," Ellis began as he raved on and on, "What is going on?"

Flynn shook his head, always annoyed when the others weren't following along, "Apep is back and he's taken Charlene, who we thought was dead. I need to rewire the door to find her instead of a place and go to her. If Apep gets her then he gets the Library," he explained, his tone rushed as he began changing things around on Jenkins' device to open the door.

Ellis looked to Eve for help.

Eve moved in, "Flynn, don't you think we should slow down for a second and make a plan," she placed her hands on his back trying to calm him.

"Sir, I designed the door to find places not people," Jenkins interjected, "This won't work. You have no way to predict where this device will try to take you."

Cassie, Ezekiel, and Jacob finally understood what was going on and jumped in. Jacob spoke first, "We'll all go in case there's a threat."

"Exactly!" Cassie exclaimed, "If we're there as a team then nothing can go wrong. Ellis, you can stay here with Jenkins and help him rewire the door for us to come back."

Eve shook her head, "I'm obviously going. There's no way I'm sending all of my Librarians into some unknown without my protection. What about you Ezekiel? You're being quiet."

Ezekiel shrugged, "I'm game. There's always the possibility of something good to steal on a new adventure."

Eve rolled her eyes as she looked to Jenkins, "I don't think we can stop Flynn so this is the best we're gonna get."

Jenkins threw his arms up in exasperation and moved behind his desk to pull up his notes on the door so he would be able to fix it.

Ellis realized she had something she needed to do, "I'll go start researching Apep. You guys be careful, and don't dare hesitate to call if you need backup. I know you guys like to let me stay here with Jenkins, but I am an asset," she finished before she left the room for somewhere private, grabbing her purse on the way.

Ellis was three weeks late for her period and she'd brought in a pregnancy test. She'd planned to take it and then show Jenkins if it was positive, but now with Charlene in the mix, she wasn't sure about the timing.

She slipped into a bathroom and opened the test before she sat down and peed on it. Ellis pulled it back and set it on the counter while she put herself back together to wait for the test to be complete. Her heartbeat grew quicker as the minutes passed, waiting for her results. She and Jenkins had been trying to have a baby and this was supposed to be good news, but with Apep and the danger that surrounded him, plus Charlene, Ellis wasn't sure.

Her phone timer beeped. Ellis turned it off and picked up the pregnancy test once again to read it. She'd bought the digital kind that would tell her how far along she was as well as if she was pregnant or not. The test said 'Pregnant. 7 weeks.' Ellis felt a sudden mix of emotions, she was happy and scared, or nervous, all at the same time.

'Am I going to tell Jenkins?' she asked herself while slipping the test back into her bag after taking a picture of it with her phone. Ellis weighed the pros and cons before coming to a decision. 'I'll tell him after we find out what's going on with Charlene,' she said aloud before the nerves hit her again, 'Or maybe until Apep is taken care of.'

Ellis brushed aside her worries for the time being and left the restroom to grab some items about Apep on the way back to the main room of the Library, where she would focus one hundred percent on her work.


	13. Chapter 13

Ellis sat in silence with Jenkins, which she knew must have him wondering about her because she was chatty, studying her papers she'd pulled when Jenkins suddenly broke the quiet.

"We need to after them!" he exclaimed, "I've looked through all my research and I should be able to put us within a five mile radius of their location."

Ellis nodded, making sure to mark where she left off in her reading, "That's a lot of ground to cover, but if it's the best chance we have, then I'm in."

Jenkins nodded before he moved to his device and began working on it, preparing them for their mission to save, though he hoped they didn't need saving, the rest of the team. As he worked, Jenkins looked up at Ellis and thought of something. "Dear, do you know if we've had any luck with our special, secret project?" he asked, unable to hide his smile as he thought about what they'd been trying to accomplish.

Ellis hated seeing how joyful he was when she felt so unsure, but she chose to keep up with her lie for now, "I won't know for another week or two, fingers crossed," she faked a smile. She couldn't shake what he'd told her about Charlene earlier in their relationship. Ellis knew Charlene gave her heart to another, but her emotions were currently all over the place, and she couldn't handle the idea.

"Fingers crossed, indeed," Jenkins replied, shaking Ellis from her thoughts, "If we're not successful, we'll just have to start trying harder," he added with a sly little wink causing Ellis to smile.

He finished with the adjustments on the door a few moments later, "Ok, we're ready."

Ellis nodded, moving forward, ready to go through the door with him once they were open. It only took a second for that to occur. Jenkins reached for her hand and they went through together, finding themselves in a large area of greenery.

"It's going to be a very long five miles," Ellis commented as she started moving forward, Jenkins hand still in hers.

After they'd been walking for what felt like ages, Jenkins and Ellis stumbled upon a gate and a guard. "Maybe she can help us find out where we're going, or what we're looking for," Ellis said.

Jenkins nodded, "It can't be a worse idea then continuing to walk around these woods in circles."

"Excuse me," Ellis began, "I'm Agent Ellis Taylor with NATO," she'd grabbed Eve's badge a few days ago when Eve left it, thankful she'd forgotten to give it to her. "We need to a safety check."

The girl smiled, strangely warm, "NATO, wow! Well, I've been having trouble getting in touch with Control so you're welcome to follow me. The trucks out and the path is rough," she shared.

Jenkins replied, "It'll be no trouble for us."

Ellis noted the woman give Jenkins a strange look when he spoke, she assumed it was because of what he said and his age. "Lead the way," Ellis said, bringing herself back in the moment.

"Yes ma'am," the guard answered as she began walking forward, deeper into the woods.

Jenkins and Ellis followed, unable to hold hands anymore for their cover, though Ellis still thought something was off about their guide.

After awhile, the guide began to get ahead of them, enough that she was out of earshot.

"Are you alright, Ellis?" Jenkins asked, adding, "You've seemed a little off today, or maybe your mind's elsewhere."

Ellis shook her head, trying not to choke on her surprise at his intuition, but she needed to remind herself how well he knew her. "I'm good, just a little worried about everything that's going on, I guess."

"Is that really it?" Jenkins pryed further, "We've faced some pretty serious things and you've always been the most calm under pressure. If that's it, I get it, but it just doesn't seem like you. Remember, we can tell each other things."

Ellis shrugged, wondering what she could say to get him to back off before she revealed her true reason for how she was acting. "I guess it's the sudden appearance of Charlene," Ellis decided to be partially up front, "I know how you feel about her and she doesn't have Judson anymore. And, I could be pregnant so it's just getting in my head a little, I guess. I didn't want to say anything because I feel so petty for the way I feel."

Jenkins moved forward and placed his hand around her forearm, "You don't need to feel ashamed for having concerns like that. Why wouldn't that idea cross your mind?" he began, not exactly making her feel any better which he could see all over her face, "I was just agreeing with you, breathe," he instructed in a soothing tone. "I understand why you'd think those thoughts, but I want you to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I love you and nothing can ever change that," he moved forward just enough to be able to lean down and kiss her forehead.

Ellis swallowed, feeling even more guilty for her worries, "Thank you, I do feel better now. Let's focus on finding the team."

Just as Ellis spoke, the guard returned, "You have some colleagues in the facility?"

Jenkins took over, "Yes, they were ahead of us on the safety check but when we lost contact we grew worried."

The guard nodded, "Oh sure, people get lost here all the time. But, your colleagues, do you think all five are in the lab?"

Ellis furrowed her brow, "We never said how many people we were with."

Suddenly the guard's eyes glowed pitch black before returning to normal.

Jenkins shook his head, "Apep? Of course you're behind this."

She pulled a gun on the couple, her voice changing when she spoke, "The only reason you've been alive for this long is because I needed to know the Librarians were in my trap."

Jenkins looked behind them, down the cliff's edge. He whispered to Ellis, "I need you to trust me, right now."

She looked at him, "I know I said those things, but I will always trust you, Jenkins."

Jenkins pulled Ellis into his arms before he threw himself, back first, off the cliff until he landed on the flat, rock, surface below with her safely in his arms.

Ellis inhaled like the wind had been knocked out of her as she moved off of his chest, worried about him but also suddenly worried about their baby. He'd be furious if he knew she'd let him put her through a risk like that knowing she was expecting.

"Babe, are you alright?" Ellis asked, her tone rushed as she focused on what she could know for sure.

Jenkins replied exasperated, "I missed the river by that much," he held his fingers to show the distance, as he started to stand back up. "There are advantages to being immortal. You can save the love of you life, but that doesn't mean it doesn't," he paused as he fully stood, a cracking sound emanating from his back, "hurt like hell."

Ellis wrapped her hands around his arm, trying to comfort him in anyway she could, "Do we go back to the door or follow her tracks?"

"Follow her tracks," Jenkins replied, "We still need to save the rest of our team," he started walking forward, moaning from the pain with each step causing Ellis' heart to ache.


	14. Chapter 14

The team managed to best Apep a few times before things got more intense then anyone could remember. Ellis has managed to make it two weeks without letting the baby news slip, though she took a test everyday for a week after her and Jenkins' fall.

"Where are they?" Ellis asked, when they hadn't seen Eve, Jacob, Cassie, and Ezekiel ever since they set out to stop the prophecy that stated Eve would die.

Jenkins shook his head, unsure how to answer, as he looked at the prophecy cube that Eve had received the day before.

Ellis was trying to think of solutions or any ideas, really, when she was struck by a wave of nausea so strong she wasn't able to go anywhere and threw up all over the floor in front of her.

Jenkins was looking over the cube in great detail when he heard the sound of Ellis getting sick and he put it down, rushing to her side, pulling her hair away from her face until she was done. "Are you alright?" he asked, once she was able to take a deep breath not followed by more vomit.

Ellis knew what had caused her sudden sickness but they had a much bigger issue to deal with, "I feel fine now," she lied as the feeling of uneasiness clung to her stomach, "Must have been something I ate. I need to clean that up," she started to walk away, when Jenkins stopped her by gently grasping her wrist.

"That's not necessary," he corrected her, snapping his fingers causing the mess to be gone, cleaned as if it never happened, "The Library is able to self clean as it does not like to be dirty, in any way. You should sit down while we figure this out. I'd say you should go lie down, but I know better then to suggest such a crazy thing."

"You are a very smart man," she replied with a weak smile, "But, I will agree to take a seat."

Jenkins helped her to a chair, pulling one beside her for himself, and then he grabbed the cube so they could work on the problem together. He had one last thought before he sat and got settled, "Do you think tea would help settle your stomach?"

Ellis swallowed more vomit at the thought of eating or drinking anything, shaking her head at the offer. "I'd rather not take any chances. I would hate to anger the Library by continuing to make messes."

Jenkins nodded, taking his seat and beginning his evaluation of the cube once again.

Ellis was trying to focus on anything that might take her mind off the feeling in her gut but it was strengthened by two lights flashing within the cube. She tried to look away from it, but it was like everytime she moved, the lights followed her until finally, she yelled quickly to point them out to Jenkins before she leaned over the side of her chair, getting sick again.

Jenkins realized what Ellis had been looking at was their team, stuck within the prophecy cube. "I'm going to put you to bed," he stated, looking over his poor dear, "But, I have to do something first. I'll be back in just a moment," he leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head before he raced to the door and dialed up some location. When the doors opened, Jenkins threw the cube, following after it, the doors closing leaving Ellis in the Library, alone.

Jenkins walked back through the doorway shortly after he'd disappeared behind it, the rest of the team following after him.

Eve caught a sight of Ellis sitting in her chair, her face pale, "Woah, you alright Taylor?"

Ellis waved off her concern, "I'll be ok, just caught something. I'm glad you are not dead and that everyone returned safely. I am going to lie down somewhere," she added before she moved to stand, suddenly dizzy.

Jenkins was at her side in an instant, grasping onto her upper arms to support her, "Not so fast, I said I was going to take you to bed," he reminded her, helping her out of the main room.

Jenkins got her into his bed at the Library, pulled the blankets over her, before he took a seat on the side of the bed beside her, "What's going on?" he laid his hand on her forehead and began running it over her hair, stroking her.

Ellis knew she had to come clean because he was being wonderful to her while she'd been lying, well keeping a secret at least. She forced herself to sit up even as Jenkins was attempting to get her to lay back.

She put her hand on his thigh, "Babe, there's something I need to tell you, and I really don't want you to be upset with me. But, I will absolutely understand if you are," she prepared him.

Jenkins gave her a look, wondering what she could mean, "Just tell me. I'm sure there's nothing you could say that would make me upset with you."

Ellis took a deep breath, "Remember when we were looking for the team and Charlene, and you threw us off the cliff to save us?" she began, getting a nod from Jenkins. She continued, "Well, that day I found out I was seven weeks pregnant, and I wanted to tell you but everything was so crazy I was afraid it would be seen as bad news. I let that fear eat at me for the past two weeks instead of just sharing. But now, I'm nine weeks and the morning sickness has surfaced. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you the moment I knew. The test is still in my purse, if you want to see it," she felt a small tear threaten to roll down her cheek as she spoke.

Jenkins noticed her tear drop and lifted his finger to wipe it gently from her face as he processed what she'd shared. After a few minutes, he spoke, "I'm not upset with you, Ellis. I'm sad that I wasn't able to learn the news with you because that should have been a shared moment, but I understand why you didn't want to tell me."

"It's ok if you're mad," she repeated, "If you need to yell at me, I'll get it. It was terrible and selfish of me to hide this from you."

Jenkins shook his head, "No, it was a reaction. It may not have been the right one but it's yours," his hand wandered to her rest on her stomach, "The fall didn't harm the baby? I never would have done that, had I known."

"No, the baby's ok, somehow," she answered, "How do you feel, Jenkins? You're going to be a Father."

Jenkins felt his eyes becoming moist as those words left her lips. He replied in the only way he could think of that would show Ellis how happy he was, and leaned to her, enveloping her mouth with his in a kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

Jenkins was sitting at his desk when Ellis walked into the main Library, her pregnancy officially visible to all those around her.

"Wow, you really popped didn't you?" Ezekiel exclaimed as he was walking down the stairs, drawing everyone's attention to Ellis.

Ellis shook her head, "Yes, thank you, because everyone loves having attention drawn to their ever changing physique." She moved beside Jenkins, taking a seat next to him.

The team began discussing their next mission which caused Ellis to zone out since Jenkins had taken her off of all missions, thanks to the fact that she was growing their child.

Her boredom was starting to come to a head because, not only had she not been out on a mission, but she and Jenkins hadn't been physical in months.

Ellis moved her hand onto Jenkins thigh beneath his desk causing his body to immediately tense while he was speaking with the others. Ellis waited a moment, allowing him to ease into her ideas, and then she slowly ran her hand further up his thigh until she was right beside her target. She turned her head to face him and wasn't sure what his expression was telling her.

She leaned closer to him, until her lips were almost on his ear and whispered, "It's been a very long time," while she snaked her hand over the hard bulge in his pants. "I see your body would agree with me," she continued to whisper, "We can move this somewhere private, or I can rub you right here." Ellis began moving her hand over him, gently at first to see what he would do.

Jenkins moved to stand, removing herself from her touch. He took her hand and led her through the Library to a room where they studied when they needed peace. Once they were inside, he locked the door.

"Ellis, my dear, I have only been holding back because I'm afraid it may harm our baby," Jenkins began explaining himself, though he found it hard to focus because of what she'd started right there, in front of everyone.

"I understand why you'd be concerned, but there's nothing you can do to harm the baby. I promise," she replied, "Now, please fuck me. This second trimester has had a very interesting effect on me," she confessed, grabbing his tie to pull him closer.

Jenkins leaned in and placed his lips to hers, his hands moving to her waist which was no longer there. Ellis' fingers found their way into his hair while she deepened the kiss, pulling herself up onto the table. She freed one of her hands from his hair and grabbed his hand, guiding it under her dress, between her legs, to show him she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He pulled back from the kiss just slightly, "Confident, weren't you?" She gave him only a nod while pulling him back into the kiss.

Jenkins started moving his fingers on her, rubbing while she was busy undoing his suspenders and pants, trying not to let his actions distract her too much from her goal.

* * *

Jenkins and Ellis returned to the main Library later on to find everyone had left for the mission, which revolved around some people becoming very unlucky. So unlucky that there was no way magic wasn't involved.

"What should I research?" Ellis asked, feeling better then she had in weeks and she could tell from his face, Jenkins did too.

Jenkins glanced her way, "We can't really be sure yet. Not until we hear from them." He looked over his desk, "Tea?" he offered.

"Tea would be great," she replied, "It's kind of like coffee but without the dangerous caffeine to our little peanut," she placed her hand on her stomach and began to walk over to the table to read what the clippings book had said once more.

Jenkins began making tea when he stopped at the sudden sound of a gasp from Ellis. He moved by her side immediately, placing his hand, instinctively, on her lower back. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Ellis caught her breath, a smile creeping across her face, as she took his hand and placed it where hers had been on her stomach, "Just wait a minute," she whispered, adding, "Everything is perfect. You don't need to worry."

Jenkins stayed still like she asked until he felt a small push against his hand, "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes," she couldn't hold back her thrill, "The baby is kicking and we can feel it."

Jenkins turned her around in his arms and placed a grateful kiss on her lips, his hand that wasn't on her bump now entangled in her hair.


End file.
